Kratos Ajax
Kratos Ajax (クラトス エージャックス, Kuratosu Eejakkusu)is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. He comes from a secluded monk order and utilizes Strengthening Magic along with Energy Magic and Palm Magic . Biography Appearance Kratos has the appearance of a man wearing a gold mask with a gem on the middle that makes his unseen eyes to glow purple. He wears a white armor suit that reveal his muscular stature, purple pants, armored boots and there are beads that end in a rope in his waist. He has white hair in a ponytail fashion that are complimented by a gold ring from his armor. He is always carrying a golden pole staff. Personality Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Monstrous Strength: Expert Sensor: Master Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. *'Asura Arms': The spell that earned him the nickname of Calm Asura in which by exerting eternano around his body and controlling its form, Kratos creates four ethereal arms. These arms made of magic energy can freely be controlled by him in order to attack along with his real arms or defending his sides when already blocking another assault with his pole while finally, he can enlongate them or even fire magic beams from them. Strengthening Magic Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. However, because Mages tend to favor big and flashy Magic, it fell into disuse for some time. It's unknown if there are any current users of this magic in the current age. It's considered to be one of the few Magics that can be classified as a Holder Magic and a Caster Magic. Kratos uses this magic for potent results, being able to boost all his physical attributes which he can even double or triple and due to his mastery, he can unleash energy bursts strong enough to shatter barriers. Energy Magic Energy Magic is a very versatile Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that is often called the "backbone" of magic because of how many magics use its principles or can be used through Energy Magic. The main idea behind Energy Magic is very simple and can be fully understood very quickly. In order to use Energy Magic the user draws in the ethernano from the atmosphere and flows magic power through the ethernano. The ethernano alters the magic power and releases it as arms to grip and bond them to any neighboring ethernano particles to create a large network of ethernano. The ethernano particles are able to communicate and share information with each other through the magical links that hold them together, enabling them to act as a single continuous substance that can be manipulated to the user's whims:Energy. Kratos uses this magic to terrifying degree, utilizing his incredible eternano manipulation along with it for various uses such as constructs and beams. Spells *Energy Slasher: *Energy Armor: *Energy Trap: *Wrath of Asura: Palm Magic Palm Magic (掌魔法, Tenohira Mahō) is a Caster Magic. It's a form of Magic that allows Kratos to focus his Magic Power in the palm of his hands. This significantly boosts the strength of the attacks he performs with the hands, allowing him to strike targets with great force through simple palm strikes. While noted to be a relatively orthodox Magic, it is shown to be extremely powerful and effective when employed by a martial artist focusing on palm strikes. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on God Staff Jax from League of Legends. Category:DeathGr Category:Strengthening Magic User Category:Palm Magic User Category:Energy Magic User